One Day
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Porque antes de confesarse, ellos tenían que darse pequeñas indirectas "Que no te haría, sería la pregunta ¿aún quieres saberlo? "Yeah" "pero es difícil" "entonces, demuéstramelo" Mark/Dylan, casi lemmon


Hello! siiii, se que debería tar siguiendo mis otros fics y que la gente ya empezara a amenazarme (?) pero es que me he metido en una nueva tabla (culpen a la gente por darme mas tablas u_u) y esta son 100 drabbles de Inazuma, así que decidi ya que hoy es San Valentin, aparte de subir mi fanart de MarkDylan al DA, también subiría este drabble aqui, porque ya hay gente que me dice que ya quiere empezar a leer ya mi nueva tabla y pues hale, aqui el primero de los 100 xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** MarkDylan

**Tema: **_#81 Dentro de..._

**Advertencias: **Alguna frase en inglés que es tan cutre que no merece ni traducción, y casi Lemmon pero no... decidí no ponerlo porque no se me vino en gana, básicamente... Les puse que ellos tendrían 17 y 18 pues porque ya llevarían más tiempo conociéndose...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Según la gente que rodeaba a Mark y a Dylan, ellos hacían una pareja perfecta. Eran completamente diferentes en algunas cosas e iguales en otras, se llevaban a la perfección, se complementaban como nadie, entendían al otro sin necesidad de usar las palabras, vivían prácticamente todo el día juntos y había días en los que no los separaba nadie, su confianza en el otro era algo de envidia, pero sobre todo con el otro se mostraban tal cual eran. En otras palabras, eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que habían sido creadas para unirse, y aunque las separase, se volverían a unir.

Entonces la gente no comprendía porque nunca habían intentado nada. Aunque seguramente se debía al hecho de que ambos eran hombres. Si Dylan hubiese sido una chica… seguramente ellos ya llevarían años saliendo… pero la cruda realidad era que ambos eran del mismo sexo. No es que les molestase la homosexualidad, sólo que pensaban en lo que diría el resto del mundo.

Pero a ellos dos eso les daba igual. Llevaban años siendo los mejores amigos y no les importaba lo que pensase el resto del mundo. Con éste pensamiento, Dylan se dirigía a la casa del de ojos verdes. En su última semana de clases les habían pedido hacer un trabajo sobre los animales en peligro de extinción y como último día para entregar el dichoso trabajo era el día siguiente.

Suspiró y pensó que era injusto el tener que hacer un trabajo así. Ellos ya tenían diecisiete y dieciocho, respectivamente, no diez ni once años.

—_Stupid teacher…_

Susurró a la vez que llegaba, por fin, a la casa de su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera tocó, simplemente entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. A esta altura, su confianza era terriblemente alta, por lo que Mark siempre le decía que entrase cuando se le dé la gana.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero y entró en la misma, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Vio a su mejor amigo recostado en la cama mientras leía un cómic.

—Muy mal, Mark… deberías estar haciendo el trabajo…

—Es que te tenía que esperar a ti… y me aburría mucho…

—Excusas…

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado a la vez que éste se reincorporaba.

—_Do you know~? _Hoy me han dicho que si fuese una chica, no sólo que sería guapísima y adorable, sino que ya haría años que saldría contigo~

Mark se sorprendió por el comentario. Él también pensaba lo mismo sobre el chico, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Pensó que si fuese una chica todo sería más fácil. Se sonrojo ante su último pensamiento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo.

— ¿Mark? –espero unos segundos- ¿Tú también crees que me vería adorable~?

— ¿Eh? –su sonrojo aumentó más- Y-ya lo e-eres… aún siendo un… chico…

—_Really?_ –no pudo evitar que un suave color carmesí se posase en sus mejillas cuando él otro asintió

—Sólo… ¿sólo te han dicho eso…?

—No… en realidad me dijeron varias cosas y, y, y… -pensó unos segundos- ah sí, me dijeron _"que no te hubiese hecho si hubieses sido una chica… pero claro, Mark me hubiese matado…"_

El recién nombrado en ese momento ya estaba pensando mil y un maneras de torturar a sus idiotas amigos por decirle eso a su rubio, porque era suyo, y por atreverse a pensar esas cosas.

—_Idiots…_

—_I´m not an idiot!_

—_No! you don´t…_ lo decía por ellos…

— ¿Eh? _Why?_

—Bueno… porque es injusto que sólo dejes que ellos te digan eso y no protestes, ni les digas nada…

—Son sólo comentarios de amigos… además a mi no me importaría que me dijeses algo así~

— ¿Algo así…? –le costó captar el mensaje pero una vez lo recibió, sonrió con picardía- algo así… ¿cómo qué?

—Mmm… como… no sé… -hizo como que estaba pensando

Mark adoraba cuando hacían ese tipo de comentarios, claro que a Dylan también le gustaba. Aprovechó que el otro, supuestamente, se encontraba pensando y acercó su rostro hasta el oído de su compañero para susurrarle, de una manera bastante seductora

— ¿También te gustaría… que yo te dijese todas las cosas qué te h-a-r-í-a, _Dy~_?

Dylan se mordió el labio inferior mientras tragaba saliva. Agradecía a todos los dioses que existían, y que él conocía, porque Mark no era capaz de ver lo rojo que se encontraba. Pero él no perdería ante su amigo. Y si él se encontraba en ese estado, entonces haría que él otro estuviese aún peor que él.

Así que aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba, ya que su boca también se encontraba cerca del oído de su mejor amigo. Y con una voz jodidamente melosa le susurró

—Ah sí… entonces… ¿Qué me h-a-r-í-a-s, _Marky~_?

—Qué no te haría, sería la verdadera pregunta… ¿aún quieres que te responda~?

—_Yeah…_

—Pero es muy difícil explicarlo –cambió de posición para encontrarse ahora frente a su rostro- y yo…

—Entonces, demuéstramelo…

Sugirió como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Vale, su sentido común le decía que dejase pasar el momento, no podía hacer nada con su mejor amigo, pero su otra parte le decía que aprovechase la situación, a saber cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Claro que todo ese pensamiento que le estaba volviendo loco fue notado por su compañero que aún seguía esperando una respuesta

—Mark… ¿es qué te estás debatiendo internamente sobre que hacer…? ¿También tienes a un angelito y a un demonio sobre tus hombros~? –sonreía al imaginarse algo así

—Claro que sí… uno me dice que deje pasar la oportunidad… -miro directamente a los ojos o gafas de su compañero- y el otro me dice que te lo demuestre…

—Me gusta la segunda opción…

El de ojos verdes sonrío y con una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de su amigo. Tiró levemente para atrás y así pudo acostarlo sobre la cama.

—Mark~ -decía mientras separaba sus piernas para que el otro pudiese acomodarse mejor- y ahora ¿qué me harás~?

El recién nombrado sonrió con picardía y acomodó las piernas de Dylan al costado de su cadera y así poder sentarse bien. Recorrió con toda su mirada el cuerpo del otro chico. Joder, era terriblemente apetecible.

—Pues…

Acercó su rostro hasta el del rubio y se quedaron a escasos centímetros. Aprovechando su mano libre, cogió ambas muñecas de su compañero y las puso por encima de su cabeza.

—Como sigas así… -decía el de gafas ruborizado por la cercanía y las acciones de su mejor amigo- harás que acabé excitándome…

—No me importaría que acabases así~

Respondía con lujuria a la vez que sus narices se rozaban. Se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos para luego acortar las distancias dándose un tímido beso que se rompió demasiado rápido para gusto de ambos.

—Dylan… hoy llevas mucha ropa…

—Es que… tengo frío…

—Yo podría ayudarte a que te calientes…

—No, si ya de eso ya me estoy dando cuenta…

—Vamos, Dy… quítate algo de ropa~

—No, Marky~ es que tienes mis muñecas cogidas… y no puedo hacer nada porque estoy inmovilizado así que ¿por qué no me la quitas tú~?

Y el castaño no se hizo de rogar. Con su mano libre comenzó a levantar lentamente la camiseta de su compañero. En realidad no tenía tanta ropa como pensaba Mark, pero no podía negar que le encantaba hacerle eso a su rubio. Cuando terminó de levantar la camiseta y sacársela, le quitó rápidamente la que tenía abajo, dejándolo el torso desnudo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Le era casi imposible intentar no hacer nada con Dylan, ambos sabían que lo deseaban perfectamente pero si lo hacían luego no había vuelta atrás. Mark deseaba hacerlo suyo pero tenía miedo a que luego Dylan no le volviese a dirigir la palabra. Por su parte, Dylan, quería de todo corazón que Mark se atreviese a dar ese paso, él tenía ya asegurado que si su mejor amigo le pedía que lo hiciesen, él no opondría ni la más mínima resistencia.

Dylan no pudo resistirse más y logró soltar una de sus manos del agarre. Con ella cogió la barbilla de su mejor amigo, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarle, cosa que fue devuelta por su compañero que le soltó del agarre y aprovechó para comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón. Claro que Dylan no iba a quedarse atrás y le sacó la camiseta y empezó a recorrer el torso de su amigo con una de sus manos mientras la otra se encontraba en su espalda. Cuando Mark logró sacar el cinturón, dejo de besar a Dylan en los labios y empezó a depositar sus besos en diferentes partes del torso desnudo del rubio que suspiraba notoriamente por el contacto que estaba recibiendo. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos supo cuando el pantalón del portador de gafas terminó en el suelo y cuando el de Mark acabó tirado en algún rincón de la habitación.

El rozamiento que se había creado entre ellos era algo excesivo. No querían separarse aún cuando la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente. Para su disgusto, tuvieron que alejarse un poco, aunque Mark no dejo pasar esa oportunidad y comenzó a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos por el cuello del rubio que se limitaba a gemir y a tocar, descaradamente, el torso de su compañero.

Luego de un rato haciendo eso, comenzaron a sentir que algo en sus entrepiernas comenzaba a despertarse pero les dio igual, estaban demasiado excitados como para dejar pasar ese momento. Por lo que Mark comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cadera, que seguía entre las piernas del de gafas, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a gemir ante el rozamiento de sus partes más sensibles.

—M-M-Ma-Mark~ m-m-más… más… fu… fu-fu-fuer…te~

Y el recién nombrado no se hizo de rogar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero mucho más fuerte. Ya no podían aguantar más, necesitaban quitarse la última prenda que tenían. Por lo que Mark comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta donde se encontraba el bóxer de Dylan, pero al tocarlo, algo hizo que se separasen descaradamente y el castaño claro acabase sentado en el suelo.

Escucharon como la puerta de la casa del ex-capitán de _Unicorn_ se abría y se oían las voces de sus padres junto con las voces de los padres de Dylan. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y cogieron su ropa y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. Cuando acabaron, se peinaron un poco y se sentaron en el ordenador para buscar de una vez la información del dichoso trabajo. Durante el resto del día se limitaron a hablar sobre el trabajo y terminarlo, pero no se atrevieron a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Cuando Dylan se fue a su casa junto con sus padres, Mark se sintió extrañamente frustrado. Había pensado que ese día por fin podría demostrarle a su amado rubio todo lo que sentía pero no pudo ser. Claro que el de gafas se sentía igual, durante un momento había pensado que por fin podría decirle a su querido Mark todo lo que sentía por él, pero al final no se dio la oportunidad. Esa noche los dos se quedaron pensativos y decidieron que algún día, a la más mínima oportunidad que tuviesen, le dirían a su mejor amigo lo que sentían. Pero mientras tanto seguirían disimulando sus sentimientos y dándose pequeñas indirectas. Porque dentro de un largo tiempo, cuando por fin se hubiesen declarado, recordarían todas las tonterías que habían hecho para estar juntos y se reirían de su inocencia. Pero hasta que llegue ese día, aún les faltaba mucho y tenían mucho tiempo de sobra para explotar sus encantos y poner celosos al otro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wee~ por fin me digno a subirlo, la verdad es que estaba entre si subir éste o un GianlucaMarco que tengo... pero la verdad es que al final me decidí por estos dos asi que Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos~


End file.
